


To Byzantium

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Order 66, Romance, Suspense, bountyhunter!cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Filled with regret for betraying his General and close friend, Cody abandons the Empire and flees. Months later, Cody is now a bounty hunter with his mind set on one goal, and that is finding Obi Wan Kenobi. His search has lead him to many planets with no answers, but now landed on Tatooine, Cody has a feeling that he’s in the right place.OrInstead of joining the Empire after the execution of Order 66, Cody flees in search of Obi Wan.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll take another drink.” The bounty hunter spoke lowly, just loud enough for the bar tender to hear him from across the ledge. He gave the human a concerned look as this would be nearly his fifth drink since arriving to this rundown tavern, however, the human showed no sign of falter nor confusion. His senses were alert as if not a single drop of alcohol had entered his blood, so reluctantly, the bar tender fixed and handed him another drink.

The hunter took it all in one swig, not surprising the bar tender any more than he already was, and he did not ask for another glass. Haphazardly he reached into his pocket for some credits and placed them on the bar ledge.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, barely a whisper,

“No problem…” The bar tender drifted a bit, turning to wash some more of his cups before letting his curiosity get the best of him. He shifted positions, getting a good look at the hunter again and opened his mouth to speak. “What brings you out here to Tatooine…erm…you said your name was—”

“Cody.” _Cody,_ responded rather emotionless.

“Yeah, yeah so Cody, what brings you to Tatooine? Couldn’t find any more interesting bounties elsewhere?” The bartender continued on. “Could imagine how that may be difficult now, with the Empire and all that—”

“I’m actually searching for specific bounty here.” Cody responded with an eagerness hidden by his monotonous voice. He was yearning for this moment to explain, as if it had come and gone so many times with little to no results; at least not the results he wanted. “Do you know of this man?’ Again, he lazily dug into his pocket but this time with a desperation that made the bartender wonder just how much this man’s poor victim had on his hand.

“Hmm…” The bartender spoke as Cody placed the image on the counter. “I’ve seen a man like this here before but, not in a while.”

“How long ago?”

“Can’t remember, nearly a week or so. He should still be around the area—must have a high bounty on his head.”

“Something like that.” Cody responded and took the picture from the bar surface. He stared at it for a while before he put it away, taking in the rough folds and faded ink. Yet nonetheless, the figure in the image still remained as vibrant as he was the first day they’d met.

This memory warranted a smile from Cody however, it wasn’t long before the image was out of sight.

“Thanks for the drink and the information.”

“Sure…why don’t you come back in a couple of days?” The bartender responded, offering his help out of pity presumably.  “I’ll ask my customers if any of them have seen hmm…what’s the poor man’s name?”

Cody opened his mouth, paused for a while and spoke. “Ben, Ben Kenobi.” The name still felt so odd rolling off of his tongue but he knew he’d get used to it eventually.

“Ben Kenobi, alright then. I’ll see you in a couple of days Cody.”

The bounty hunter stood and offered a smile of departure, yet upon leaving the tavern that gesture faltered. As he exited the dimly lit establishment and allowed the hot sun of Tatooine to scorch his face he mentally cursed.

Cody felt like he was going in circles, for that information was no better than the lead he’d gotten in the other tavern. ‘We’ve seen him around’, ‘yeah I’ve seen the guy’; Cody had heard the same responses over and over again and they’d only led him in a circle. If he’d lacked patience, he would have left Tatooine weeks ago however, lousy information aside, he had a gut feeling that Obi-Wan _was_ here. And though Cody was not force-sensitive, he could feel his former General’s presence and he knew he couldn’t be wrong. He just had to trust in his heart, and most importantly trust in this lead. He’d follow up the next couple of days, with little to no hope of finding Obi-Wan, but he would still try.

So Cody took a breath and headed to his speeder.

OoOoOoOoO

Not too far from a dusty tavern he’d visited weeks ago, Obi Wan—no---Ben Kenobi felt an unruly disturbance. A familiar being in the force, once a friend now a foe, seemed to be near.

It did not take great strength or focus to feel that the presence belonged to his once dear friend, Commander Cody. That feeling of warmth and compassion could not be mistaken for someone else yet, Ben knew that Cody’s presence was not a good thing and he would not trick himself that it was.

Cody being here would complicate things and if Ben could sense his presence this close by, then that was even worse. He would have to deal with this soon, before Cody found him and attempted to finish what he could not when he betrayed him.

He concluded in the early hours of the morning,  he’d venture to the local tavern and deal with things from there but he needed to end whatever this was before it began


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and to those who commented! I am very grateful! I’ve decided that this fic won’t be long, maybe 5 chapters at most—I will try to keep it that way! Thanks again!  
> And ooh, I have a tumblr, [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)! So you can go follow me on there if you’d like to request any fics from me or just see what I’m doing XD. My blog is a star wars centered blog so yeah! Anyway, on to the fic.

The night of the first day had fallen, and anxiously Cody lay in the bed of his motel room unable to sleep. The fear of being given the same quality of useless information as he’d been given for months already, terrified him. If Tatooine gave him no answers, then he’d all lose hope and from there didn’t know what he’d do.

Well in the long run, yes Cody was fully aware of what he’d do. He’d look for Obi-Wan, start his whole search from scratch if he had to and he _would_ find Obi-Wan no matter how tedious it would be.

Yet Cody hoped it wouldn’t resort to him starting from step one, because he did after all, have a good feeling about this planet. He just hoped that the bartender’s information was useful to him, and from there he’d go.

And while Cody knew it was unwise to put so much hope into the words of a man he hardly knew, that was the only hope he had if he wanted to see Obi-Wan again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ben too was anxious that night but he found himself able to sleep.  

Sleep was his escape from the stress and depression that followed recent events, and though it was only temporary solace, it gave him strength for the day to follow. But that night’s sleep was turbulent and not peaceful as Ben would’ve hoped. Instead his dreams were filled with thoughts of Cody, and the looming danger he brought. It was not quite a nightmare he had, just something that left him extremely unsettled when he woke the next morning.

However, he told himself that this was normal given the situation and a dream of an old friend was the least of his worries.

Now, the day had come and he had work to do.

Later in the morning, he found himself cloaked and hidden just outside of the small tavern he’d visited not too long ago. Surely the company within had not gotten any less undesirable, but that was to be expected.

In silence, Ben made his way to the counter top where he signaled the bartender. The tender, the same one from before turned to face him.

“What can I help you with?”

“Nothing a drink can fix.” Ben responded rather snidely. “I’m here looking for information.”

The bartender rose and eyebrow and looked at the hooded Ben in silence. He observed him for a few seconds, as if trying to see past the shadow his cloak protruded.

“Information, of what sort?”

“Was there a man who came in here recently? Brown skin, black hair…he may have been looking for someone?”

The bartender’s eyes widened in amusement. “In fact there was a man who came through, the name was Cody…he was looking for someone with the name of…Ben Kenobi. Told ‘em I’d look around, he should be coming back today….” And then the bartender paused as if he’d come to a sudden realization.

“My word! You’re the man he was looking for—Ben Kenobi, the man in the photo. He should be here later so you two can things all sorted out—“ Cutting him off, Ben lifted his hand, and extended it so that his fingers were just inches away from the bartender’s face. 

He took a breath and cleared his mind, calling on the Force ever so silently to aid him in his bidding.

“You did not see me, you know nothing of Ben Kenobi. You _will_ tell Cody you did not see me, you will tell him that you have never seen me here.” 

The bartender blinked uncomfortably but slowly, began to repeat Ben. “I did not see you…I…I know nothing of Ben Kenobi…I _will_ tell Cody I did not see you. I will tell him…”

He paused, and instantly Ben could tell the connection was broken. He was confused at first, believing his technique to be faltered but as he stared harder into his victims eyes, he realized that something or _someone_ caught his attention and Ben then turned to see what the problem was.  

Ben nearly paled at the cause of the sudden disruption for standing there, having just walked over the threshold of the tavern, was Cody. Ben did not have to stare for long for the presence to confirm the identity of his old friend.

“That’s…that’s him…Cody…”

Ben promptly rose in silence, and hugging his cloak to his body vanished into the shadows of the tavern, waiting for the moment to escape without being seen.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The moment Cody woke the first thing on his mind was the information this man could give him. When arrived at the tavern, sleep deprived, the only thing that kept him functioning was the hope that he’d find Obi-Wan or that this information would at least lead to that.

When he entered the cavern, the haze of alcohol already made him stumble. And his lack of sleep only made him more sensitive to the smells and sounds around. Yet, Cody pressed on in a stumbled fashion toward the bar counter.

His eyes at first could simply make out a hooded figure quickly leave an empty seat that was soon to be his, though it was hard to make out anything else with the various people walking around and pushing past him. When he arrived to the counter, his vision cleared, nonetheless he was still deprived.

“Can I help you—”

“Water, I need water.”

The bartender only had to take a look at Cody to realize how disoriented he was, before he slid him a pitcher of water. Cody drank without stop, not leaving a single drop in the base. The bartender stared on, silently until Cody finished and placed the jug back upon the counter.

“Thank you.” Cody responded, wiping his mouth.

There was silence that went by, and the bartender turned away to wash more glasses. Cody simply stared at him, waiting to be addressed and receive whatever information could help. But as time went on, and the bartender went about his duties, Cody could tell something was wrong.

“Hey.” He spoke, attempting not to sound annoyed. “I thought you had something for me.”

The bartender turned to face Cody, and simply stared at him in confusion. “I…what…” He drifted, as if his mind attempted to help him recall a distant memory. In an effort he placed a hand to his forehead, not breaking eye contact with a very pestered Cody.

“I visited a couple of days ago, looking for someone by the name of Ben Kenobi.”

“Cody…you’re Cody yes I remember…But…Ben Kenobi…I…he’s….” He stuttered and paused for a while, still tripping over his own thoughts. “… _I..i know nothing about Ben…he is not the man you’re looking for._.”

And it was that instant that Cody knew.

Cody had been around Obi-Wan enough to see him utilize this trick on his poor victims and he knew there side affects of the technique. “He was here! Where did he go? When did he come?” He asked knowing this was all useless but nonetheless he tried.

“I…I don’t remember…sorry…I don’t…”

Cody didn’t stay to listen to anymore rambling, instead stood quickly and glared around the tavern. As tired and as exhausted as he was, he could feel the rush of the blood within his veins and his vision sharpen.  

He stared amongst the crowd, looking into the faces of everyone individually attempting to seek out that familiar smile, or those clam grey-blue eyes. But as he stared ahead, feeling more and more exhausted by the minute, he began to worry. Cody began to panic, worried that this was the beginning of the end, however he still stared on, despite the haze and doubt.

Yet, time went on and Cody abandoned this fruitless mission.  

If Obi-Wan was in the tavern, he would have seen him by now, he would have _sensed_ him. Cody however, sensed nothing but disappointment and anger. He was exhausted and at a loss and wished nothing more than to just disappear. Half of his anger was aimed toward the dazed bartender, but he knew he could not blame him, yet that did not make him feel any better.

He was so close to Obi-Wan, only to have him slip from his fingers, again.

Cody quickly exited the tavern and headed back to his motel. When the room door shut behind him, he let out a murderous yell of anger that shook the already tense air within. In a fit he placed his head in his hands and continued to shout until his fury was directed toward the small lamp on the night stand, the wall and anything else he could get his hands on. He stopped when his energy finally ran out, when the room was destroyed and when his knuckles were bloody. He collapsed upon the bed and gazed at the ceiling with the feeling of hope leaving his body.

He felt at a loss, confused and disoriented. He did not know what to do, he did not know if he _wanted_ to do anything.

Yet, Cody _could not_ give up. For he knew Obi-Wan _was_ here. The tavern was rotten luck but if anything, that proved Obi-Wan was here on this planet and he had to look harder. He couldn’t give up. He still had to have hope that he’d find Obi – Wan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

That night Ben had not rested, for there was still much work to be done.

He had eventually completed wiping the memory of the bartender when Cody left however right after,  Ben silently followed after Cody to his current residence, which was a motel located not too far from the tavern and there he waited.

He waited there the night fell upon the area  and the last light had dimmed, then, Ben stood and made his way into the motel. With his cloak hugged to his body he walked upstairs to the room where he sensed Cody’s presence the most.

Ben sighed and placed his hand upon the worn, wooden frame, gently dragging his fingers down until they rested against the knob.

When he entered, he had two options to quickly end this.

The first option was erasing or altering Cody’s mind, the second option was…killing him. Half of Ben relented the mere idea of murdering someone he used to call a friend, but the other half of him yearned for some type of revenge, yearned for justice.

However, Ben chastised himself for that was not the Jedi way, and while he had lost so much he refused to lose his dignity by falling to the darkness.

He would get this over with quickly, set things straight and be on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and for those of you who commented! If you read this and like it, comments are very appreciated, I would be extremely grateful! Also next chapter Obi-Wan and Cody will meet so I will have fun writing that. BUT, I am also writing a couple of other codywan fics because this ship has just taken me!  
> But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter—please please comment, kudos and ooh, I have a tumblr if you are curious, it is [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

When Cody heard the sound of the door creep open, he instinctively reached for his pistol sitting upon the nightstand and slipped it underneath his blanket. He moved quickly before his intruder entered his room and for the next few seconds he pretended to be asleep, listening carefully as he heard quiet footsteps make way toward his bed and felt his enemy loom over him.

He , as well as the intruder remained still, none made a sound. They only waited, almost daring the other to make a move. Cody started to clutch his pistol underneath his blanket, read to stand and fire the second he could. Meanwhile, the intruder also shifted positions, extending a hand just inches above Cody’s face.  He could feel their fingertips brush against his cheek, and then trail up to his forehead.

Before Cody moved to attack, there was a familiarity in the touch that made him pause. A tenderness in those finger tips that only one person could ever give him…That one person being…

_No, it can’t be. It’s impossible Cody!_ The hunter told himself and a in a fury executed his attack.

Everything happened so fast.

He sat up and took his pistol. Without even thinking, he used it as a club, and struck whoever loomed above him. As they stumbled, Cody rolled off the bed to the other side and hurriedly  stood to his feet. Afterward, with his weapon before him, he made way to the side of the bed opposite to him, where his victim knelt there, attempting to regain themselves.

“Who are you?!” Cody bellowed, turning on the main light of the room to get a better view. “Answer me, now! I’ll shoot!” He now stood above his assaulter, only gathering that they wore a heavy, thick coat, like a jedi. “Tell me, tell me _now!_ Who sent you was it the Empire? I’m warning you, tell me or I’ll—”

“C…Cody!” The voice, so pained and desperate caused Cody to drop his weapon immediately. For as the figure, still disoriented, stood to his feet his hood fell from his head.

Cody nearly fell to his knees. “Obi-Wan…?”

Obi Wan only nodded in acknowledgement.

For what seemed like years, nothing but silence passed between the two. Both stared, wearing expression of sadness yet longing, and a small hint of happiness. For despite the situation at hand, it was heartwarming to find a friend they’d both believed they’d lost long ago. However, the momentary solitude ended, just as soon as it started.

“Obi Wan, I’m sorry, for everything I…” Cody made the mistake of advancing toward Obi Wan, unaware that Obi Wan felt threatened. Cody’s voice had left him, and it felt as if someone had their hands around his neck, choking him with all their might. When he started on ahead, Obi Wan’s arm was stretched before him, rising slightly and bringing Cody with it.

“I’m not going to kill you Cody, but I must erase your mind of…of this…I cannot let you remember you were searching for me. Please, hold still. It will be quick.”

Cody grabbed at his neck like a fool attempting to fight off the invisible force keeping him at bay, but it was know use, and he was smart enough to realize this. It was a losing game, and he knew it. He’d come this far only to lose to the person he had embarked on this journey for in the first place. However, this was worse than losing, by  a long shot. He would have rather never caught up to Obi Wan, never had found him again, if that meant _not_ forgetting him.

He didn’t want to forget that he saw Obi-Wan as a friend again, that he’d regretted attempting to kill him. Cody _couldn’t_ forget that.

“Obi Wan…please…!!” Cody choked.

“I’m sorry Cody…”

“I…I don’t want to forget about you!” He belted out, short of breath. “I _can’t…please!”_

There was a change in Obi Wan’s eyes, and then his heart. His arm grew heavy, and the headwound from the pistol began to throb. “I have to…I _have_ to do this Cody!” He reassured himself more than anything, pushing forward with his intent. However, the pleading expression in Cody’s eyes hurt his heart and he felt his connection with the force dwindle. Cody, with a loud thud, fell to the floor.

Obi Wan stood there, his hand now clasped to his side, staring at Cody as he chocked for air. Half of him questioned if he really held Cody in the air to apprehend him, the other half of him wondered if he was actually trying to kill him and _that_ sickened Obi Wan.

“What have I done…?” He gazed ahead at Cody, who was still on his knees attempting to gather his breath. He realized he had held Cody in his grip _far_ to long for it to be considered anything other than a murder attempt. _What was I going to do?_ Obi Wan stood horrified like a child who’d broken a toy, watching as Cody struggled until finally catching his breath. Obi Wan then backed up, until he nearly tripped over the threshold.

“Wait.” Cody gasped. “Obi Wan don’t!”

Obi Wan ignored Cody, turned and ran down the corridor. He already knew that Cody was behind him but he didn’t care. With his cloak he’d blend in to the night, and Cody would lose him. “Obi Wan! Stop! Please!” The desperate voice could be heard throughout the hallways, however finally faded when Obi Wan made it outside.  

He ran until the sand grew thicker, and the breeze grew cooler. His breath began to burn, and the wound on his head started to throb once again, causing him dizziness.

 Nevertheless he ran, but Cody pursued.  

If he was in his clone armor equipped with his helmet, then he probably would have been able to see Obi Wan better with the aid of his cope. But lukcily, he had not yet lost his former friend in the night and could still make out his silhouette.

Cody took that as a chance to utilize his far range shooting skills. Placing the pistol on stun he aimed toward Obi Wan. He shot the first shot, and he missed, but the second time he was more successful. Obi Wan only fell to his knees, the stun not powerful enough to apprehend fully. However, it was just enough for Cody to run over to him.

“Sir…Obi Wan,” He extended his hand in a helpful gesture. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Obi Wan remained silent for a while, still on the ground, attempting to catch his breath as the stun wore off. He sighed as he saw Cody’s hand in front of him, beckoning him to take it as if they were still friends, as if nothing happened. “You already have hurt me Cody…you already have.” Was all he could respond, still gazing at the clone.

Cody realized how much depth Obi Wan’s response carried and could not stop the guilt that trickled through his body after he’d said it, however, he would not let that stop him from trying to make things right. “Then let me show you that I will never hurt you again. Please, take my hand.”

Obi Wan hesitated, only to respond by taking the clone’s hand then Cody effortlessly brought him to his feet. They stared at one another, until Obi Wan turned away.

“I need to go home.”

“Where is home?”

“That is none of your concern, Cody.”

“You can’t travel far with that head injury. Come back with me and  rest until the morning.” Cody grabbed at him before he began his stride in the opposite direction. “Please.”

“Are you serious, Cody?” And the clone simply nodded, not letting go of Obi Wan’s arm, pulling him tighter.

“It will only be for the night, you can leave in the morning. I…I won’t follow you, I already have what I need.”

“And what is that?” Obi Wan asked, glaring at Cody. “What do you need from me?”

“To know that you are safe, and alive. That’s all I wanted to know, and I know it now. After tomorrow, you can leave. You’ll never hear from me again, I swear. I just want to make sure you’re safe going home…”

Obi Wan closed his eyes, knowing he’d regret his decision. . “Alright, just one night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this, I hope you all have enjoyed so far! Please, if you like it, comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late update! Just one more chapter to go after this! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me this far! This is my first codywan fic and I have to say I have really enjoyed writing it.

Their conversation on the way back had been relatively silent.

Every so often Cody would ask Obi Wan how his head felt, and he’d lie and say that he felt alright. Cody could of course, see past that lie and almost immediately when they returned to the motel he’d requested the front desk droid attendant give Obi Wan a small bag of ice.

In silence, they’d walked to the room together. Obi Wan, still holding the bag of ice on his head, entered first as Cody held the door open for him.

“One bed?” He asked, stepping over the threshold.

“I’ll be sleeping in the arm chair on the other side.” Cody chuckled. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about anything.” Obi Wan took a seat on the bed and moved over for Cody.

Things were relatively quiet, save for the sound of Obi Wan pressing the ice against his head and Cody removing his boots. It was Obi Wan who eventually broke the silence however, placing the ice pack on the night stand and facing Cody.

“How did you find me?” He asked. “Better yet, why were you looking for me again? Why were you really looking for me? I had believed you to be working for the Empire the last we….we saw each other. I didn’t know that you defected—I didn’t know that you could.”

Cody was taken back by the sudden questions, but he wasn’t upset by then. He understood given the recent events, Obi Wan would grow restless and curious.

“Forgive me if I sound rude—”

“No, not at all.” Cody frowned and stared toward the wall before he started. “I was looking for you for a number of reasons. First of all, I wanted to apologize for everything but I needed to make sure you were alive.” He let out a pained sigh, recalling memories that he’d rather forget but knew that he could not let go. With those memories in mind, he continued you. “After I shot you down, I regretted it instantly. I don’t know why I did—but something just came over me, telling me that it was wrong. And then, the fear that I killed you began to sink in.”

Things grew silently, painfully silent, as Obi Wan noticed a shift in the air. The room became tense and the atmosphere constricting. It was as if he could feel Cody’s fear and anxiety, reliving the uncertainty and regret he felt that day.

When Obi Wan could no longer take it, he broke the silence. “But you figure out I lived, didn’t you? you _knew_ I survived.”

“I did.” Cody responded, returning to himself.  “When I saw the ship leave, I knew you made it. I had hope.”

“After that, what did you do?” Obi Wan asked, his gaze fixated harder than before. “Did you tell anyone?”

“No I didn’t. I remind quiet—played the faithful servant to the Empire as I and the other clones were instructed. But, I began to worry that you were found. As we received word that other jedi were being uncovered and killed, I only suspected the worst. No one had said anything about you, but that didn’t put me at ease.”

Obi Wan noticed how stiff Cody became, noticed how he start to shift nervously until there was a greater amount of space between them. Obi Wan felt guilty, allowing himself once again to absorb Cody’s raw emotions. He felt anger, and sadness with strong vibes of uncertainty.

He was anxious, still in shock that Obi Wan was here with him. All the trials and errors that led up to this, and Cody could hardly believe it. His mind was still set in the past, believing that this was impossible. Obi Wan _wasn’t_ here, and if he was he’d leave.

“Cody, go on…I’m here. Don’t worry…please continue. I have to know how you came about finding me.” Intruding in on Cody’s fearful thoughts, Obi Wan found himself taking Cody’s hand to give him the strength he needed to continue.

“Right…sorry.” Cody shook his head. “I left, without a single word. Just one night, I packed what I needed and I left. I had no idea where I was going, or not even a lead of where to find you but I knew it could be done. Becoming a bounty hunter was the easy part, that’s how I survived and I was already used to killing. I went everywhere, killed anyone; it wasn’t difficult. But I knew that if I wanted to find you, I’d have to visit the places you frequented; the places that you told me about when we were together. And there I asked people who you may have bumped in to, people who may have seen you.”

“Did anyone say anything when you told them you were looking for Obi Wan Kenobi?”

“People were curious but not surprised. The jedi were—are—still being hunted down. No one had actually seen you, many gave me fake leads in hopes that I’d pay them upfront for their false information but…I never did. I still went to the places they told me too. In hopes of finding you.”

“Had to be frustrating when you realized I wasn’t there.” Obi Wan spoke, releasing Cody’s hand and placing his own on his former Commander’s shoulder for comfort.

“Frustraing is an understatement. You don’t know how many planets I went to, expecting to find you. There was a point where I was just at a loss—where nothing seemed to add up, where I didn’t think I’d ever find you but…” Cody paused for a while, a small smile making its way to his lips. “I remembered you told me about Tatooine. How you first met Skywalker here, how as impossible as it was to live here, this place had sentimental value to you. Little things you said, about Tatooine I remembered, and I knew you had to be here.”

“And you found me.” Obi Wan smiled.

“Yes. I found you alive, and well.” Cody returned the smile and unknowingly, began to reach for Obi Wan’s hand upon his shoulder. He brushed his fingers against Obi Wan’s, feeling the comfort he’d been deprived of for so long. “I found you.”

Silence passed again, yet this time it wasn’t painful or tense. There was a subtleness in the air as the silence brought about nostalgia. Both looked into the others eyes, wearing a soft expression of sadness for what they had and what they had lost. All they had come to love and cherished had died or changed in the most drastic of ways, and the small fame that had existed between had nearly vanished.

…But not quite…

They both felt the air shifting, the passion of years ago yet again manifesting itself between them. There was _hope_ for what they had; Cody did not come here to leave fruitless. All this time he’d searched for Obi Wan; he could not just leave without him.

“Come with me Obi Wan.” Cody spoke, now placing his hand upon Obi Wan’s cheek. “Let’s leave here, find any surviving jedi—”

“No, Cody…no…no…it’s impossible.”

“Then let’s just leave here together, live together as long as we can.”

If for a split second, Cody swore he could see hope in Obi Wan’s eyes, it vanished as quickly as it came. Obi Wan moved away, softly pushing Cody’s hand away from his face. “No Cody, this can’t work.”

“Why can’t we? Nothing is keeping you here! No order, no one! Just come with me, please!”

For a while, Obi Wan visibly considered. His eyes drifted and his gaze softened. He so clearly pictured leaving here with Cody , abandoning this duty in which he had no say of whether he wanted or not. He contemplated his life, considering how often he’d done others wanted him to do, picked up the pieces from those whom he called friends only to end up with nothing in the end. It hit Obi Wan then that he had never lived for himself, but for everyone else. Even now, in exile, free to do as he chose he was again , living for the son of the man who betrayed him.

He deserved to leave, to just abandon all the duties others had forced upon him. For all he’d done in life, why could he not go away with the one person who cared about him and his wellbeing?

“Cody I…” He _wanted_ to say yes. He wanted to pack his things and leave this wretched planet and go wherever Cody planned for them. Now was the time to live his life, to abandon all he’d been forced to live for.

“Don’t think about it,” Cody moved close to Obi Wan. “just say yes.”

In his heart, it was a yes but in his mind, it was a no. He could not bear to pass up this opportunity, yet he knew he had to. Though he held resentment for all those who kept him on this very planet, he had a duty that he could not betray.

However, he could not bring himself to decline Cody because Obi Wan still wanted to make himself believe that this was possible, to trick himself that by the end of the next day, he’d leave this place with Cody.

So he too inched closer to Cody, crushing the small space in between them. He gazed into the eyes of the man he’d grown to know, care for , love yet at the same time fear. Fear him not for attempting to kill him, but for his ability to so easily deter him from his path. Yet, the love he felt overpowered the fear and suddenly that flame that both thought would die, that night still burned.

“Yes Cody…yes, I _will_ go with you.” His voice, a mixture of shock and happiness warranted a smile from Cody, who did not hesitate to lean forward and press his lips upon Obi Wan’s.

Obi Wan returned the kiss with the same strength, though not nearly enough to match Cody’s desperation and relief. He could feel the heat as Cody grabbed him and held him close, not daring to let him go. Cody’s kisses became as rough as his pulls on Obi Wan’s ragged robes, and by now the former jedi knew what the clone wanted.

He complied with the same desperation, for both he and Cody had yearned for this for years.

With their bodies pressed against each other, their legs intertwined and their clothes now scattered across the floor, Obi Wan gave himself to Cody. With every kiss, bite, thrust, etc…, Obi Wan pictured more nights like this. He wondered if it would be like this when they left together. Would there be more nights when their love took over, and they’d find themselves connected to one another in a similar yet more free passion.

He smiled at the feeling of finally being in love, finally being able to choose a life that he wanted. For the first time in his life, his heart was filled with a warmth that he had never felt, a warmth of certainty and happiness. For now, he was truly happy.

Yet he knew this would be short lived and though he fantasized of what could be he understood those were only fantasies.

He’d enjoy what he could not have for the time being. He’d let the man he loved caress him and hold him for as long as time permitted, for he knew come morning, both would suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all who have been reading up to this point! Final chapter after this, and I hope you enjoy! If you liked this chapter please tell me what you think, I’d be thankful! And also, if you are curious I have a [tumblr](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)! If you wanna follow or talk to me, I’m always grateful. My blog is literally a generic star wars blog lol XD. Anyway, thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! I really enjoyed writing this fic and getting into Codywan in general. I have more stories to write, Codywan and others! So thank you all so much for sticking around. Now on to the last chapter.

“I was there,” Obi Wan began. “when you were searching for me right after you’d shot me down.” Obi Wan, whose head was currently against Cody’s chest, could hear the slight increase in his heartbeat.  

“You were? Where…we looked everywhere!” Cody did not mean to raise his voice but he could not help it. He remembered that day so clearly and could never forget how frantic he was when searching for Obi Wan. His men had told him over and over again that it was impossible for anyone to survive the attack, but Cody knew he was alive, or at least he’d hoped it. He was so glad he was right. In silence he held on to Obi Wan tighter, wrapping his arms around his lover’s frame.

“I was there, right near you…I was close to blowing my cover Cody, I wanted an explanation from you but…I heard you giving the orders to find me, and I knew that the attack was…intentional…”

“It’s good that you stayed hidden. I may have been searching for you to make sure you were alive, but the others…”

“I know.” Obi Wan sighed, moving as close to Cody’s body as possible. “I just wish none of this happened.”

That brought forth silence and both held each other a little tighter. Cody found himself placing his lips upon Obi Wan’s forehead, comforting him anyway he could.

They currently lay there embraced in each other’s naked warmth, with their legs tangled together. Both were exhausted from the actions that took place before, but nonetheless were well rested in each other’s company. It was nice to lay there, with no disturbances of time, or people. If fate was kind to them, Obi Wan would like it to be like this forever. To have more nights like this, where he wasn’t confused or unsure.

That was only wishful thinking however.

“Me too.” Cody spoke, breaking the heavy silence. “I wish this didn’t happen but it did…This isn’t the end though. We’re starting over, tomorrow…we’ll leave everything behind. We’ll start over, together.”

“Together…” Obi Wan repeated.

“We need to get more meat on your bones too…” Cody playfully responded, running his hands along Obi Wan’s waist. “There isn’t a lot to eat around.” Obi Wan chuckled.

Both laughed for a while, still holding one another. Obi Wan eventually shifted positions, sliding up so that he could look into Cody’s eyes.

His soft brown orbs told a story of sadness, but at this very moment he was happy.

“Thank you Cody, for coming for me…” He spoke, running his fingers along Cody’s features and resting at creases of his smile.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Cody responded, inching his head forward and placing a quick kiss upon Obi Wan’s lips.

“Just wait until tomorrow, things will be better. I promise, we’ll leave here together, first thing in the morning.” He looked steadily into Obi Wan’s eyes, searching for even a hint of regret and was happy when he saw nothing but confidence and assurance.

And the two shared in one more deep kiss, before Cody embraced Obi Wan again and they both fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Cody felt the noon sun warm his face, he was quick to open his eyes.

Mentally cursing for starting his day way later than he had intended, he sat up, or at least he tried to. However, something felt off…something felt _wrong._ His mind was clouded with thoughts and images that he could hardly piece together.

As he fought to sit up, the mere sunlight began to irritate him, causing him to lay back down in an attempt to recollect what happened the night before. Why did he feel like this? He thought for a few minutes until thinking began to hurt. Memories seemed to appear then disappear instantly leaving Cody confused and nervous.  Then, he wondered what he was doing here in this hotel room and much to his fear, his mind still refused to act right.

Yet, as Cody began to regain control of his physical body, and forced himself to sit up it all began to come back.

_Obi Wan…I was here for Obi Wan, and he was here last night. He is still here…_

Cody thought to himself before looking at the now empty spot in the bed next to him.

“What…?” The memories started to return and Cody began to panic. He remembered the night before perfectly, remembered that he and Obi Wan were supposed to leave in the morning…but Obi Wan was not there. He didn’t understand? Did he lie to him? As Cody began to think, that familiar shroud of confusion clouded over him and the very memories he just recalled began to vanish.

In his fear and confusion, the truth began to come forth and then it hit him harder than any blaster ever could have.

Obi Wan had done this.

His mind, his confusion…all Obi Wan’s doing. The more he thought about Obi Wan, the more Cody started to forget him and that was no coincidence. Little snippets began to come and go, at least, little snippets of what it seemed Obi Wan would allow him to remember.

Then Cody remembered a kiss on his forehead and a quiet “Good bye”…and that was it. That seemed to be the _only_ memory that stuck. Cody felt an anger arise in his heart that was followed by a great sadness. He could not fathom that Obi Wan would do this to him, but at the same time, it made _perfect_ sense.

Yet Cody could not accept that _this_ was it. He wouldn’t accept that all he came here for, would vanish between his fingers.

So he cleaned himself quickly and dressed. Before he knew it he was rushing to the place where it all began—that little bar that offered him little to no help. Yet it was one of the few places he remembered, one of the few places Obi Wan allowed him to remember.

Cody entered the establishment in a hurry, searching around not truly sure what he was looking for. Yes, he was looking for Obi Wan, but the memory was starting to fade again.

_No! No! No!_ He thought, frantically running his eyes through a bland crowd. _Don’t think about him, think of him…search for a figure in a dull cloak…dull cloak…dull…cloak._ He repeated in his head until he could only remember the words, dull cloak. And as he ventured further into the bar, looking around like a hopeless man he _did_ spot a dull cloak.

By the exit, in the door way , there he stood with the most sorrowful expression on his eyes. _Do not forgive me Cody, but forget me…_ He heard the voice say in his mind, as simple as a whisper itself.

And with that, Obi Wan had vanished, and with him took most of Cody’s precious memories of him.

Days, weeks and months from now Cody would not remember why he came to Tattooine or what drew him here.  Cody would only be able to remember a few things after that day. A kiss , a good bye and the sorrowful look in those dull blue eyes. And lastly, the faint whisper, _do not forgive me Cody, but forget me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you are wondering, Obi Wan basically erased certain parts of Cody’s mind for the good of both of them. Because he didn’t just erase his full mind, Cody slowly began to forget things—the more he thought about things. Obi Wan did follow Cody however, from the hotel to the bar—he was only making sure Cody didn’t do anything stupid—that was his voice in Cody’s head.  
> I have a [tumblr](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)! If you wanna follow or talk to me, I’m always grateful! Anyway, I will start writing some more star wars fics, I have a lot of ideas...just need'a write them down. And a big thank you to everyone who left kudos/commented, especially those who commented! If you wanna comment now there's still time lol XD. But thank you to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you did than please comment and leave a kudos, I would be very grateful and I'd try to have the next chapter up and running! Thanks, and have a nice night!


End file.
